


In your love, my salvation lies

by Chu_1



Series: Evergreen [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: (not really) one-sided, Future Fic, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non sono io ad allontanarti, sei tu a trattenerti.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your love, my salvation lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



> Ultima della serie scritta 5 anni fa. Il titolo è preso da un verso della canzone "Orange sky" di Alexi Murdoch.

_"Nel momento stesso in cui dubitate di poter volare, cessate anche di essere in grado di farlo."_  
([J. M. Barrie](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Matthew_Barrie))

"Non sono io ad allontanarti; sei tu a trattenerti.”

  
  
La vita, pensava a volte, è una cosa strana.  
  
A tredici anni si era ritrovato a combattere disperatamente per salvare il mondo; aveva lottato, aveva perso e vinto, aveva acquistato forza e compreso che gli amici che chiamava ‘fratelli’ erano davvero la sua famiglia.  
  
Poi il mondo che aveva protetto e salvato con tanta dedizione, che aveva cercato di mantenere integro anche quando non c’erano più lotte e guerre da affrontare si era sfaldato piano piano, fino a diventare solo un ricordo d’infanzia, che non si confondeva con un sogno di bambino solo perché s’impegnava costantemente a ricordare.  
  
La memoria, aveva imparato a soli sedici anni, era importante per mantenere bene in testa chi si è, cos’è importante nella propria vita e le persone a cui si vuole bene.  
  
Eppure non era facile, quattro anni dopo, riuscire a resistere stoicamente con le convinzioni ancora ferme ed i piedi ben piantati a terra. Non quando la sua famiglia era così lontana da lui, non quando, di notte, si lasciava cullare da ricordi che aveva irrimediabilmente macchiato di sporco.  
  
Era tutto diverso da quando aveva tredici anni e poteva ancora nascondere tutto sotto il tappeto, come se la sua ammirazione fosse solo ammirazione.  
  
In fondo, pensava da piccolo, non c’era differenza, nessuna differenza tra suo fratello e Hyoga, fra Shiryu e Hyoga, fra Seiya e Hyoga… Voleva bene a tutti allo stesso modo, con la stessa intensità.  
  
Eppure, anni dopo, continuava ad innamorarsi di un profumo simile al suo, di capelli che avevano la stessa consistenza dei suoi, di occhi della stessa tonalità di blu dei suoi. E nessuno era come lui, nonostante raccogliesse frammenti di lui da ognuno; nessuno era lui.  
  
Non era facile, soprattutto quando quel sentimento che lo tormentava dall’adolescenza tornava a bussare alla porta del suo cuore, ricordandogli che non aveva sognato nulla, che aveva fatto bene, e che ora poteva lasciarsi andare; non era facile dirgli di no quando Hyoga era così vicino a lui, in quelle brevi rimpatriate che l’illudevano d’essere ancora uniti.  
  
Il biondo gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, guardandolo divertito. “A cosa pensi?”  
  
Shun sorrise appena, stringendo la tazza di caffè. “A volte ho l’impressione che sia stato tutto un sogno. Tu no?”  
  
“Un incubo a tratti.” Lo corresse, sorseggiando appena la bevanda. “Mi capita ogni tanto. Perché?”  
  
L’altro scosse la testa, guardando il tavolino e contando le linee del legno che dividevano la sua mano da quella del suo ospite. Una, due, tre, quattro… gli sarebbe bastato così poco ed avrebbe potuto toccargli il dorso della mano con la punta dell’indice.  
  
Ma non poteva, perché era troppo lontano. Appena quattro linee.  
  
“E ora a cosa pensi?”  
  
“A tutto quello che ci divide.”  
  
“Prima o poi riusciremo ad incontrarci di nuovo tutti quanti, vedrai. Sarà una bella riunione.”  
  
Shun sorrise, ma annuì comunque. Gli sarebbe bastato sporgersi giusto un po’ col busto per posare le labbra sulla punta del naso dell’altro; il tavolo che aveva era piccolo e quadrato, eppure era troppo ingombrante.  
  
“Continui a perderti nei tuoi pensieri… Cosa c’è?”  
  
“Niente.” Mentì a malincuore, stringendo le mani tra loro.  
  
Hyoga gli sollevò il viso gentilmente, sorridendogli come sempre, con quell’aria da fratello maggiore paziente e benevolo. “Avanti, ti conosco…”  
  
Perché lui riusciva a colmare quella distanza che gli sembrava enorme? Perché lui poteva toccargli le mani, il viso, tutto senza che fosse strano?  
  
“Davvero?” Chiese, scansando la mano dell’altro, stringendo appena le dita.  
  
Il sorriso non si spense, divenne solo  _diverso_ ; lo sguardo non vacillò, si fece solo più triste. “Davvero.”  
  
Lui sapeva, ovviamente. Shun era stato stupido a credere che non avrebbe capito, eppure in cuor suo sperava che le cose potessero restare nascoste, la sporcizia sotto il tappeto, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, senza dover rovinare niente.  
  
Ma giocare a carte scoperte rende più disperati, più audaci.  
  
Strinse di nuovo le dita di Hyoga, guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi. “Allora… Chiudi gli occhi, ti prego.”  
  
“Come?” Gli occhi si tinsero di sorpresa, la bocca formò una linea vagamente imbronciata.  
  
“Ti prego, chiudi gli occhi.” Pregò di nuovo, e stavolta Hyoga lo fece.  
  
Continuò a tenergli la mano per tutto il tempo, cercando di oltrepassare, solo per un attimo, le barriere ed i confini che aveva costruito tutt’intorno a loro; attraversò le quattro linee di legno ed il tavolino quadrato, guardandolo con così tanti sensi di colpa, con così tanto amore che si sentì di nuovo un bambino, piccolo ed impaurito di fronte a qualcosa che non capiva.  
  
Era ad un soffio da lui, sentiva il suo respiro sulle sue labbra ed era confortante, spaventoso e sbagliato, ma non poteva fare a meno di guardare quel viso, fino a che… Fino a che le palpebre chiuse non si sollevarono e Hyoga lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
  
“Mi dispiace. Io-”  
  
“Solo una volta.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Solo una volta va bene.”  
  
E tutto si sciolse in appena un attimo. Un contatto talmente leggero da poter essere scambiato per un errore, eppure c’era stato.  
  
La vita, pensava a volte, è ben strana.  
  
Si combattono battaglie, si vincono guerre, si cresce, si va avanti e si ha l’impressione che tutto sia stato irreale; eppure gli bastò quel bacio per fargli capire che tutto era vero, anche quell’attimo di sogno.


End file.
